


mirror in the sky

by featherpluckn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpluckn/pseuds/featherpluckn
Summary: How can something so small, change your life so much?





	mirror in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting unfinished in my google docs for a few months. I decided to brush it off and finish it up for the Three Word Fic Challenge on Artificial Queens. The three words I chose for this fic are ultimate, bottom, and pure. 
> 
> Also, if you've never heard "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, do yourself a favor and look it up :D

Shane startles awake with a gasp. There are piercing cries coming from the baby monitor perched uncomfortably close to his head. He has to take a few seconds to orient himself. The pull of sleep is way too real. He almost closes eyes ready to drift back off when the insistent cries start up again. 

It is amazing to Shane how little sleep he needs to function. 

Six weeks have passed since Shane and Jamin brought Willow home from the hospital. He took two weeks off from teaching to be with his new little family. Two weeks of being scared shitless he was doing everything wrong. Two weeks of learning sleep is never something he will take for granted again. And two weeks of falling in love with Jamin and Willow a little bit more every day. 

Ever since Shane and Jamin heard they would for sure be adopting a baby, Jamin began working more and more at home until he was running his graphic design business out of the spare bedroom. So, he is able to care for their little girl during the day. Shane returned to work but his heart is always at home. Teaching music to kids had been his passion and still is. He still gets excited when a kid who has been fumbling through a difficult passage finally gets their fingering, but he aches to be with the two people who mean the world to him every minute of every day. 

Most days Jamin wakes up with Willow for the morning feeding. He makes sure the coffee is started, and then wakes Shane up with a kiss on his forehead and a baby on his chest. Jamin goes to shower and Shane makes the most of this precious time with his sweet girl. He puts Willow on her tummy so she can raise her little head and get strong, and he tickles her belly while she bats at his hair. It is their new routine and it is fucking perfect. 

They take turns during the night when Willow wakes. Especially, since they are both trying to be somewhat productive members of society. She is up every few hours and taking every other feeding is a little less draining. 

Hearing Willow’s cries increase slightly in volume puts Shane in motion. He moves to get off the bed, but before he can rise he feels a hand weakly grip his wrist.

“Mmmm ‘wake...can get her.”

Shane chuckles softly and leans over, kissing Jamin on the cheek. “You got her last time. Go back to sleep.” Shane takes Jamin turning over and shoving his face back in his pillow as agreement, and walks out of the bedroom. 

He pads down the short hallway and opens the door to the nursery. By the light of a glowing turtle, Shane can just make out Willow who has broken her swaddle, and is waving her arms wildly. He makes his way over to the crib and sees her crying face screwed up into infant indignation. They are in so much trouble. She has so much personality already. Shane scoops the infant up and brings her to his chest. 

He sticks the pacifier back in her mouth and starts gently rocking back and forth. “Shh- Shhh...Daddy’s here. I’ve got you, little one. Do you have an empty belly?”

Willow’s cries quiet into soft snubs as she stares at her Daddy. “Alright, let’s get that diaper changed so you can eat.” 

Shane lays her carefully on the changing table and says a silent prayer for the day they found sleepers with zippers. Those little snaps on baby clothes are impossible and clearly Satan himself invented them. 

Willow doesn’t get clean without a struggle. Kicking limbs and increasingly frantic cries make the diapering process much more time consuming than it should be, but when he finishes he’s proud to say the diaper still has both tabs and her bottom is completely covered. 

Shane picks Willow up from the changing table, patting her on the back. She is still crying harder than he can bear, so he starts rocking her once more and sings the first song that comes to mind. 

_Oh, mirror in the sky_  
_What is love?_

Jamin insisted on dancing to _Landslide_ at their wedding and of course Shane agreed wholeheartedly. He has always loved the song but looking into Jamin’s eyes an hour after they committed their lives to one another changed its meaning. 

It has become more than a song. It has become a feeling. Every time he hears it, his chest fills up with so much love for their life together and what their future may hold. The song has a special place in his heart forever. 

More importantly, it seems to calm Willow for the moment. 

The little girl roots into the crook of his neck searching for sustenance. Shane will never tire of the little breath she blows against his skin or the whimpering grunts she lets out when she doesn't find what she seeks. “Come on, sweet girl. Let’s see what we can fix you for a midnight snack.”

Shane makes his way to the kitchen stepping over that one creaky floorboard outside of the bathroom hoping Jamin stayed asleep through the diaper change. Willow stirs in his arms but stays quiet.

“Hold tight, sweet girl. We’re almost there.” 

He quickly finds out all of his caution is for nothing. Shane hears Jamin before he sees him and he could kick himself because he must have forgotten to turn off the monitor. Shane can just make out Jamin quietly singing.

_But time makes you bolder_  
_Even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older, too_

Shane turns the corner and sees Jamin lit by only the light above the stove already shaking up a bottle of formula. His hair is sleep-mussed, and he is barefoot wearing baggy sweatpants slung low on his hips. If this were three months ago, Shane would be climbing him like a tree but at the moment, he can barely find the energy to put a sentence together. 

“I thought I left you to your beauty sleep.”

Sticking the bottle in the warmer Jamin turns with _that_ smile. The one that makes Shane’s belly swoop and he smiles back involuntarily. 

“How can I sleep when this princess needs me?” 

He has never loved Jamin more than he loves him in these moments. He has loved this child without reservation and with absolute ferocity since the moment he laid eyes on her. 

Jamin makes his way over to them. He reaches for the whimpering nest of blankets and coos at her, “Is Daddy scratching you with his beard? Does he need to shave? Oh! You are so mad. Shhhh I’ve got you angel and I don’t have a scratchy old chin. No, I don’t.” 

Shane giggles and shakes his head because Jamin most certainly does have a scratchy chin. He turns towards the bottle to see if it’s ready but not without seeing his little girl calm down once more and gaze at her Papa in wonder, taking in his every word. Shane is not quite sure what he did to deserve this man and he knows he is lucky.

Lucky to have this man in his life and lucky to have this man in _their_ child’s life. 

The warmer beeps and he grabs the bottle, grateful to finally able to ease Willow’s fretful whimpers. When he turns back he stops, breathless. 

In the dim light of the kitchen, he can see Jamin’s face which is so very tired but serene. His nose is nuzzled into barely there fair curls and he is breathing in deeply, getting lost in the feel of that pure soul in his arms. Jamin is swaying, singing softly once again.

_I took my love, I took it down_  
_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well the landslide will bring it down_

Loathe to ruin the moment but knowing that the comfort Willow found will be fleeting, Shane clears his throat of the sudden lump and whispers, “It’s ready.” 

Jamin snaps his head up at his words with a guilty little smile.

“Sorry. I got lost for a minute.”

“It’s easy to do. Let’s take this upstairs and get comfortable.” Shane turns back to their bedroom and Jamin follows with Willow snuggled comfortably into his chest. 

Shane knows the drill by now. When they make it back to their bedroom, he sits the bottle on the bedside table and arranges the pillows against the headboard. Then, Shane climbs in followed by Jamin and Willow who are enraptured with each other. He knows their child is too young but he swears he sees her smiling at her Papa. She is smiling at a man who is so full of love it has no choice but to wrap around his loved ones desperately, fiercely, protecting them from the world and anyone who would do them harm. 

Hugging them both back to his chest Shane asks “Comfy, babe?”

Jamin turns his face up to Shane’s, kissing his chin “All set.” He looks back down at Willow talking softly, “Aren’t we? Are you ready for your bottle? Let’s eat, huh?” 

Shane hands him the bottle and watches in fascination with his chin on Jamin’s shoulder as she latches onto it. Sometimes he still cannot believe it. He cannot believe that this is his daughter and this is his life. “I can’t get enough of her Jamin. She’s perfect.” 

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

Shane laughs then “Who wouldn’t?” 

Jamin starts singing softly once more as Willow’s eyes begin to flutter and droop closed. 

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well the landslide will bring it down_  
_Oh, the landslide will bring it down_

Shane is so engrossed by how her eyelashes brush her pudgy little cheeks he almost misses Jamin speaking. “My mom used to play that song on our old turn table. She would sing and twirl her scarves around. She had such a lovely voice.”

“Your mom had great taste in music. Work.”

Jamin relaxes further back into Shane’s chest. “I used to do the same thing with all of my little stuffed animals and I would wish for someone to sing it to one day. We didn’t have much but I always knew my mom loved me, and I always hoped my kids could say the same one day. ” 

Shane feels tears hit his arms and he reaches to turn Jamin’s head towards him. He cradles his face and wipes away the wetness he finds there with his thumbs. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Jamin. You are the ultimate Papa to Willow, and you do an amazing job of making sure she’s loved.”

Jamin shakes his head a little and smiles at Shane. “I know I’m crying harder now but I promise it’s from happiness.”

“Come here, you big sap.” Shane laughs and kisses Jamin softly on the lips. 

Willow makes a noise of protest as all of the jostling finally disturbs her feeding. Jamin pulls away reluctantly. “Sorry, princess. I’ll be quiet now.”

Shane contents himself with soaking in this moment. He knows soon enough Willow won’t need these nighttime feedings. She will struggle to get down from snuggles to walk and play and run. These quiet, stolen times in the middle of the night will be a thing of the past. 

He glances down again and sees that not only has Jamin fallen asleep against his chest but so has Willow, slack-jawed with formula dribbling down her chin. Shane tightens his grip on the both of them slightly and takes a mental snapshot. He never wants to forget the feeling of holding his whole world in his arms all at once.


End file.
